Talk:Kick/@comment-6157084-20130215002830
Happy Valentine's Day! I swear my cheeks are going to be permanently red! :P I was walking with Zac and just staring at the hearts and decorations for Valentine's Day. And I said: "It's official. I'm going to be forever alone and live with cats!" He only chuckled and shook his head before rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "You don't know that." Zac said. I give him a narrowed expression. "Oh yeah? Are you psychic?" I retorted and giggled when he raised an arched eyebrow. Then he shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Can we just keep walking? I need to show you something." Zac asked. To tease him I stop walkign and give him a smirk. "What if I don't want to?" He stopped and looked back with an amused expression. "You're still going, Brown Eyes." he said. "Oh yeah? How are you-" before I could finish he sprung forward and hauled me over his shoulder. Of course I start pounding at his back. "Zac!!" "You should have kept walking." he chuckled. "You are a cruel, cruel guy." I murmur with a pout. "Where are we going anyways?" "Is there a zipper on your mouth?" he asked with a chuckle. I shook my head and he let out a sigh, "Too bad. I could have shut your mouth." I slap him behind his head, "Stop abusing me woman!" After a few more minutes. He let me down and covered my eyes, by this time I was getting anxious. He lead me somewhere, sometimes I tripped over my own shoes :P "Do you remember when I said someone stole my heart?" he asked in a soft tone. I nodded. "And you said you'll see?" I asked unsure. He said yes. Then uncovered my eyes, he had set up a picnic blanket with a basket obviously containing food and he placed a balloon saying, 'Will you be my Valentine?' I was shocked, obsolutely shocked and stunned. Before turning to him with a questioning look, "Are you serious?" I choked out. He held up an index finger before handing my a heart shaped chocolate box (with chocolates) and there in the middle was, "If I say yes. Will you believe it?" So I said, "No." He pulled out another box, the same kind. With the saying, "I knew you were stubborn on your feelings." I slapped him on the chest. "This isn't an answer!" I whined. He grabbed the same box in my hands and pulled out a marker which ends up with me thinking, where did he get those? He gave it back and this time I read, "I never thought you were this dumb. :P It's you, Brown Eyes." "Me what?" I ask stupidly. He rolled his eyes but gave him an adorable crooked smile. "It's you, Brown Eyes. You're the one that stole my heart." he whispered. "And right now you're terrifying me." he chuckled nervously. I slap his chest again but this time he caught it and gave me another raised eyebrow. I sighed before smiling at him, "I like you too." He gave me his signature smirk and I roll my eyes, "I think I inflated your ego." He only rolled his eyes but pulled at my arms and brought me into a hug. I of course, accepted it and me being cheesy at the moment. I took in his scent. You know, I never thought I would be in his arms after confessing :) He pressed a kiss on my temple and pulled away. "Are you hungry, milady?" he asked in a British accent. "No!" I retorted. He rolled his eyes again. "It's from McDonalds." he responded. "Why didn't you say so!" I laugh and run to the picnic blanket. Yep, I have two boxes of chocolate and fast food, but having him is so much more better. Yep, he's my Valentine! Eeepp! BONUS: He likes Kickin' It too and says I quote Kim Crawford too much. I think I should bring him here :P I'm sorry if I write things a tad bit detailed. I'm a writer. I can't handle just dialog! ~Noelle